warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Hi Grinsekätzchen^^ Ich wollte fragen ob du mir ein Cover Machen willst! Ich habe ein Buch und will es gerne in die Bücherrei Stellen aber ich brauche ein Cover! (Schrieb zurück<3) LG Danke Wow! ich danke die Smiley vielen dank für den Siggi. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 17:17, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine , wenn du Zeit und Lust hast ,neue Siggi machen könntest ^^ Wenn es geht in der selben Schrift wie Mohnfrost oder ähnlich . Also als Text genau den wie vorher , nur die Farben anders . Bronce Gold und den Spruch schwarz . Diese kleinen Animationen oder Bilder kannst du nicht machen , oder ? ( Wenn doch dann eine kleine graue Katze , egal welche ) Tut mir echt Leid wenn ich jetzt unhöflich geklungen habe 0_o Ganz Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:59, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hi :D Danke für das Bild, das ist echt schön geworden. :* <333 Ich freu mich immer wie'n Keks, wenn jemand meine Vorlagen benutzt :D Aber eine Sache noch: Wie machst du dieses wundervolle Tabby-muster? Ich bin immer zu blöd dazu... Lg [[User:Meister Onyx-san|''Onyx-san]] 50px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 18:35, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Alles Gute! :D Hey Smiley! Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du Geburtstag hattest und deswegen wünsche ich dir: ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG NACHTRÄGLICH!!!!!! :D Ich habe jetzt leider kein Geschenk für dich, aber mir fällt schon etwas ein ;D. Lg Deine 16:26, 28. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Baum. Heyyyy :) Wollte bloß noch sagen, dass auch hier auf deinem Profil noch 14 steht :'D Wie geht's dir so? -- 15:27, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey! Könntest du den Spruch bei meinem siggi ändern? Aber die Farbe bleibt gleich,ich will nur den spruch ändern. Spruch: Freundinnen für immer und ewig,egal was passiert,Frosty. Ich hoffe das geht. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:36, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Oui Ich denke mal, das es richtig war Um, ich muss mal gucken ob das gut wird. Hab noch nicht so viel mit Hummelstreif gelesen... Aber ich werds mal demnächst versuchen. Was ist denn passiert? (Mir gehts gut, so nebenbei ;p) HDL LG PS: Deine Sig ist voll schön *-* Hi Hi Grinsekätzchen :D, ja, ich melde mich mal wieder seit langem :D. Mich würde es mal sehr interessieren, wie viele Wikias du im Moment schon als Gründer (oder Mitgründer) hast. Ich bin bei drei Stück und du? Lg Deine Hi Wie geht's so? Ich will dem nächst meine Diskussions Seite aufräumen. Kannst du mir erklären wie ich das machen kann? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 21:25, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin ja nicht so für Fußball zu haben. Danke, für die Hilfe. Vor allem das, was auf meiner Diskussions Seite so groß geschrieben ist, stört mich gewaltig.^^ Weiß echt nicht wie das passieren konnte. Na ja vielleicht weiß ja Fire was da los ist. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:09, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) So jetzt sieht es wieder vernünftig aus. auf einer Diskussions Seite. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:19, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Grinsie Ich kann keine Skizzen machen �� LG Schneecrost Helloooo Ich Frage mal nach ;) LG Schnerfrost Hey Smiley Ist doch kein Problem. Ach ja ich würde mich freuen, wenn du vielleicht mal in zwei meiner anderen Staffelprojekte rein schauen könntest. Ist es wirklich Richtig und Rise of the MoonstreamClan. Da ich dass was wäre wenn, am überarbeiten bin und deswegen auf Pause gestellt habe. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:39, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Disclosure, kann ich fragen wie du es machst dass die Charakterbilder von den Katzen so schön getigert sind? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin :/ ^^ Hi Grinsekätzchen könntest du mir evt. ein Kover für mein Buch MONDFINSTERNIS machen? Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir antworten könntest LG Sternenschnee Hallöchen Kein Problem wegen dem Cover, ich kann warten. LG Hi Grinsi Ist kein Problem mit dem lange warten und ich würde mich sehr über ein Cover freuen. Details muss ich noch überlegen. LG Benutzer: Sternenschnee Hi Grinsi Ich verstehe nicht wie man mit der Vorlage einen Stammbaum machen kann. Ich habs versucht, habs aber nicht geschafft. Könntest du mir das bitte erklären? LG Sonnenschatten Smilz?! Du noch hier? Wusste ich gar nicht :D Ich hab auch mal wieder reingeschaut nach laaaangem... Tja. Wollte nur Bescheid geben! Vll sieht man sich im Wiki xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 07:36, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich habe ein paar Bilder für Katzen gemacht, Seiten ausgebessert und '''zwei Stunde lang' meine geschrottete Disku- Seite aufgeräumt und entrümpelt. Irgendwer hatte anscheinend eine defekte Siggi und weil das schon seit einem Jahr so war dachte ich mir das ich es genauso gut heute machen kann xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:09, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) PS: Ähm... was machen wir eigentlich mit unserer Story? xd ähem ''schreiben nicht unbedingt aber ich hab ein paar offene Projekte, ich nehme an du verstehst :D [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 15:14, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Re: Stammbäume Ich verstehe nicht wie man einen erstellt. Ich verstehe die Vorlage nicht so ganz. Kannst du mir das bitte erklären? LG Sonnenschatten (Ich habe noch keine Signatur) Re: Hallo und Danke dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass ich das Bild von Finkenstern nicht verwenden darf^^ Ich habe es zwar geslöscht aber glaubst du ist es immer noch auf dieser Seite vorhanden und wenn ja sollte ich dann einen der Admins um Hilfe bitten?